fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baldur
Baldur is a mage and current Guildmaster of the Mayan Soul guild. He's very lazy which leads him not to leave the guild very often, instead he prefers to sit in his office and relax. But this doesn't mean he's doing work, more often than not he can be seen smoking at his desk. Appearance Baldur is an incredibly large man towering over most other people. He's usually seen wearing sunglasses, brown vest, white pants, and a blue fur coat. He completely bald, and he's covered with scars which he hides completely beneath his clothes. His stature intimidates most people who see him for the first time. Personality Baldur is the textbook definition of a gentle giant. He isn't much one to show off his power needlessly. He cares for his kids and friends tremendously. Although Baldur is kind, he's extremely naive and doesn't catch on to things quickly. He also has a really bad habit of zoning out, especially on things he considers "boring". Baldur is very touchy-feely and enjoys hugging people. He's also very loud, much to everyone's displeasure. But just because Baldur is kind and lighthearted he can change very rapidly if his kids are threatened. Synopsis History Baldur was originally hired muscle for a crime syndicate a long time ago. It became too much and he drew the line when he was told to beat up a group of teenagers to get to their parents. He turned himself into the police and became the most vital asset in taking down the syndicate. Afterwards he was released due to his help, and with nowhere left to go, he became a wizard. In time he eventually settled down and formed a guild. But, many of the members of the syndicate are still alive, and angry. Everyday Baldur wakes up with the distant thought of his old allies coming back for revenge. Magic and Abilities High Endurance: Baldur's physique and strength combine to make an almost invincible person. He can take tons of damage without falling, and his nerves have been dulled to pain through battles. Immense Physical Strength: Baldur's strength alone can sometimes win him the battle. He can lift opponents and throw them like wads of paper. He's been scene to smash through walls like cardboard as well, but he doesn't always know his strength leading him to sometimes hurt the unfortunate souls caught in his bear hugs. Immense Magical Power: If brute strength can't beat an opponent then Baldur can call upon his magic power to aid him in battle. This let's him control his powerful magic easily. Enhanced Speed: Despite his towering figure Baldur can move very fast much to his enemies surprise and despair. He can easily outrun most people and destroy them with his strength. The battle is usually over before it begins, and Baldur doesn't even need to use his magic. Blast Magic '(爆風魔法, ''Bakufū Mahō): Baldur uses a magic called Blast Magic. This involves the caster gathering his magic energy around him to form a purple aura. He then releases this in a violent eruption causing massive trauma. This power requires immense magic energy and if not handled properly can lead to death of both the user, the opponent, and the surrounding people. * '''Cardinal Eruption'' (カーディナル噴火, Kādinaru funka): Baldur gathers up an incredible amount of magic power before releasing it. If given time, Baldur can create a blast so powerful it can destroy an entire city. This leaves Baldur utterly drained and there's a chance that, if handled wrong, the spell would instead kill Baldur. [[Titan|'Titan']] (巨人, ジヤイアント, ''Jiyaianto): Baldur can use Titan magic to transform into a giant that can crush his opponents. His Titan Form is roughly 4x the size of Baldur's normal height, and this magic only adds to his monstrous strength. Likewise, Baldur can stretch separate parts of his body such as his arms and legs to smash opponents from a distance. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blast Magic Category:Mayan Soul Category:Legal Guild Member